Rio Suzuki
Base credit to Pumkinhero2 and hair credit to Crabbymeal. Info Rio is a 3rd-year student in Akademi Highschool, who is a member of the rainbow Eleven and the art club. Appearance Rio has a princess styled hairstyle, with bangs and straight cut long hair. She has a regular sized bust of 1 (B Cup) and has an Asian complexion. Her uniform depends on what the player chooses. She has an orange friendship bracelet on her right wrist, as well as dark orange stockings. Personality Rio is heroic, meaning she will fight the player, if she witnesses them committing murder. If someone else is fighting the player, she will alert a teacher and lead her to the area where she saw the murder happen. Rio is a no nonsense fanatic. She is not a fan of people being stupid. She is often harsh and maybe a little rude sounding to those types of people when they're acting up. The rest of the rainbow 11 girls look up to her as a role model. She is the assistant of Geiju Tsuka, and will often do more of the talking. She has discouraged a few beginning members of the art club, whether it be their attitude or their art skills. Although, not many students are aware of it. She is polite elegant, and sophisticated, but can be bossy. Although she is a bit harsh and a little mean, she doesn't tolerate legitimate bullying and harassment. Seeing an innocent person being tortured under a bully's thumb infuriates her. Routine At 7:05 AM, Rio enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Sato, Yuna Takahashi , Hina Tanaka, Koharu Watanabe, Hinata Ito, Mei Yamamoto, Mio Nakamura, Saki Kobayashi, Miyu Kato, Kokona Yoshida , and Musume Kanemaru At 8:00 AM, Rio walks into Classroom 1-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. Rio walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Chat Room and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Quotes "Good grief, what a slut..." - Rio on the internet "Seriously? You're such an ass." - Rio commenting on a wild student's behavior "You call this art? Ugh! *rolls eyes* Get this garbage off of the bulletin board" - Rio commenting on terrible artwork on the bulletin board "Come on, we don't need this crap here." - Rio commenting on bad artwork "That's not cute or funny!.....Stop it!" - Rio commenting on Yandere-Chan being insane or laughing insanly "Hey, clean that off!" - Rio commenting on blood on Yandere-Chan's clothing "Watch where you're going!" - Rio when Yandere-Chan trips and spills water on her "Put that down! That shit's not acceptable!" - Rio commenting on Yandere-Chan holding a weapon "Get out, whore!" - Rio commenting on Yandere-Chan taking a panty shot Relationships Yui Sato Rio believes her to be an idiot and a waste of time. Yui gets on her absolute last nerve Yuna Takahashi Acquaintances Hina Tanaka Friends; Rio gives her wise advice, and Hina looks up to her Koharu Watanabe Friends, although Rio is annoyed with her wild side, Koharu looks up to her Hinata Ito Friends; Rio understands Hinata, unlike most people Mei Yamamoto Friends; they study together and share a lot of interests Mio Nakamura Best Friends; Although Mio learns new skills from Rio, Rio learns life lessons from Mio Saki Kobayashi Acquaintances; Saki looks up to her Miyu Kato Friends Rio's a bit annoyed by her being overdramatic, but Miyu looks up to her. Kokona Yoshida Friends; Rio teaches Kokona some cooking skills, from time to time Musume Kanemaru Enemies; Rio has harshly called out on Musume's stupid behavior multiple times. Musume is still salty after all of that. Category:OCs Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Heroic Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-3 Category:Art Club